Tenbobo
'''Tenbobo' (天ボボ, Tenbobo), also known as Mr. Bo-Jiggler in the English dub, and Jiggle-Bobo in the English manga, is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is a fusion of Bo-bobo and Tokoro Tennosuke. Tenbobo Means of Fusion While his allies were the midst of an oden deathmatch against Hanpen, Tokoro Tennosuke kept trying to interfere by declaring a "food battle". But when he falls to his defeat, Bo-bobo dives in to save him. However, he also decides to eat him, leading to the two of them fusing together into a new warrior. Background Tenbobo is a bishonen-like male with short blue hair, barrettes on either side of his head, a black sleeveless vest with white belt-buckles down the middle, armor on his shoulders and arms, white pants and boots, and six empty sword-holsters attached to him. Like the other fusions, Tenbobo lasts for only one minute. Personality His appearance makes him out to be almost harmless, but in truth, Tenbobo is a bipolar character living between two extremes. On one hand, his weak appearance makes him seem like a peace-loving boy who does not want to fight if he can help it. But, on the opposite end, he tries to convey his peace through great anger and violence, as seen by his ripping a telephone book in hal.! Whether or not he truly strives for peace, Tenbobo's methods of fighting make him very violent. Abilities & Powers Attacks * God Slasher/Punch for Peace: A powerful punch thrown by Tenbobo using his extreme anger and resolve for peace. When using both hands, it leaves a "Nu"-shaped wound. * Unnamed Sword Holster Attack/No More Sensless Violence!: Summoning energy from his sword holsters, Tenbobo uses it to intensify wounds created from his attacks. In the anime dub, when Fishcake learns what happened, Tenbobo is angered and says "Then I won't fight you! NO MORE SENSLESS VIOLENCE!!!" and slashes Charlie's body in half, much to Fishcake's surpise. * 6 Peaceful Desires Pact: Tenbobo's most devastating "attack", it is a series of six questions he asks to his opponents in order to discover the peaceful intentions that they hold, and give them the chance to win a peace pin. For each one he believes they answer wrong, he will violently punish them in various ways: ** Question 1: In order to rid ourselves of strife, what do we think should be done now?/(Dub: How do we get people to stop fighting?) Answer: Fishcake says that people should fight as much as they can, but he answered wrong. Tenbobo replied saying "I'm afraid you have to talk to Mr. BANG BANG now!" Then three of them are shot by lasers. In the manga, the opponents are shot with a machine gun. ** Question 2: In order to bring about peace, what is the most necessary thing?/(Dub: What's the one thing that's most important to achieving peace?) Answer: Fishcake answers "Love" and Tenbobo approves this. ...Then corrects him by saying "Love just ain't enough!" and punches a hole through Fishcake's face. The correct answer according to Tenbobo is more fighting. ** Question 3: A method to avoid unavoidable battles/(Dub: How do we avoid a battle that seems impossible to avoid?) Answer: Fishcake tries to think of the answer, but as soon as he thinks he's got it, it was too late and Tenbobo says he's incorrect, furiously throwing a giant ball of energy at him. ** Question 4: (Soft speaking)/(Dub: Why did the chicken (inaudible dialog)?) Answer: Fishcake says "Sausages?" ("Florida" in japanese dub), but he gets jabbed by an angry Tenbobo in a Mortal Kombat style scene of all his bones being broken. In the manga, no one can even hear the question. ** Question 5: The means for protecting people is what?/(Dub: Why is it important to protect people?) Answer: Fishcake gives up trying to answer and says that the answer's probably dumb anyways, but Tenbobo was busy watching some birds. Fishcake gets angry at Tenbobo for ignoring him, only to be pecked by a swarm of birds. ** Question 6: Why do you have such sorrowful eyes?/(Dub: Why is it that you always seem so sad to me?) Answer: Fishcake tells his tragic backstory of how he had always wanted somebody to eat himself, but was sadly dropped into a river before that could happen... but that was the wrong answer and Tenbobo angrily slams Fishcakes head into the table. * Hanage Shinken: Like Bo-bobo, Tenbobo uses his nosehairs to attack opponents. Tenbobo's special is Peaceful Legend, which surrounds himself with two nosehair streams that attack anyone in his way. Appearances * Anime Apppearances: 66-67 * Manga Appearances: 154-155 Shinsetsu Tenbobo Shinsetsu TenBobo (真説天ボボ) is the second Shinsetsu fusion to appear in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is a evolved version of the Tenbobo. Means of Fusion Although initially a hostage to be rescued, Heppokomaru's little sister Pokomi proves her true power as the true leader of F-block and as a member of Tsurulina's Hair Hunt troop. She squashes Bo-bobo's team and even prevents him from fusing with Don Patch. As Bo-bobo and Tennosuke become trapped in a vortex created by their enemy's "Fist of Lovely Magic" and with Beauty in danger, the two are forced to fuse to get out, save Beauty and stop Pokomi. Tokoro Tennosuke quickly prepares himself with soy sauce, eggs, shrimp, and many other dressings, but the only thing Bo-bobo eats is his bare head, yet this still creates a new version of Tenbobo. Background Shinsetsu Tenbobo is dressed in a black jacket with metal shoulder pads and short hair with a spiked circular ponytail in back. He also has six long strands of tokoroten known as the Perfect Defense Tokorten Nova that float around him which he manipulates for his attacks. Personality Abilities & Powers Shinsetsu Tenbobo's main power involves perfect defense, manipulative the Tokoroten Nova to allow for him to protect himself from every move thrown at him. This is done by two ways: *Manipulating the tokoroten on his back to defend all attacks thrown by an opponent *Fusing the tokoroten into a circular gate. Any attacks thrown into the gate will be absorbed within and an unknown power will be released to be fired back at the opponent. These attacks include even Shinsetsu Tenbobo's own nosehairs. Attacks *'Perfect Defense: Six Tokoroten Nova': Shinsetsu Tenbobo's releases his tokoroten guards instantly after taking fusion form. *'Perfect Defense: Scarlet Seraph Butterfly': Shinsetsu Tenbobo uses the Tokoroten Nova to block any and all attacks thrown at him. *'Perfect Defense: Ring Fang': A ring is formed by the Tokoroten Nova, gaining the ability to absorb any attacks and reflect it back with an unknown power. **'Tokoroten Reflect': Reflection of any attack thrown into the Ring Fang. Example: when Pokomi fires her "Twinkle-Twinkle Meteor Storm" attack inside, it is reflected back as an army of Sentai heroes. **'Truly Brewed Bibabango': A massive monster summoned from within the Ring Fang when Shinsetsu Tenbobo throws in one of his nosehairs. Appearances * Manga Appearances: Shinsetsu 26 Poorly Drawn Shinsetsu Tenbobo Like the original BoboPatch, Shinsetsu Tenbobo has a badly drawn form called Poorly Drawn Shinsetsu Tenbobo. In this form, Shinsetsu Tenbobo's personality and head are the same, but his body is very small, giving him a chibi appearence. Means of Fusion This form appears when Bo-bobo and the gang face off against the Four Heavenly Kings of the Elite Academy of the Neo-Maruhage Empire, the quartet (particularly their leader, Zunō). The Quartet show off their power by sealing away all "Fist attacks" from their opponents, particularly Bo-bobo and Tennosuke. With Bo-bobo's "Fist of the Nosehair" reduced to releasing snot, and Tennosuke's body being wet and soggy, the two try fusing with each other to solve their problems...unfortunately, the fusion doesn't go as plan and the Heavenly Kings easily crush this ineffective form. Appearances *'Manga Appearances': Shinsetsu 30 History The Former Maruhage Empire Trivia *For some reason, Tenbobo keeps Tennosuke's obsession with the character "Nu". *Shinsetsu Tenbobo made it to the last popularity contest. He came in 16th place. *Interestingly, Shinsetsu Tenbobo never harms Pokomi, and instead cancels out all of her attacks. On the other hand, his final attack does directly harm Don Patch, who was transformed into a witch minion by Pokomi's Shinken abilities References Category:Fusion characters Category:Hajikelists Category:Shinken Users